L'Avenir Commence Maintenant
by Lupinette
Summary: Tous les problèmes sont finis, et pourtant, il s'en passe des choses dans la tête de Ron. Post-tome 7.


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers exploités appartiennent à JKR.

**Cadre et consignes:** Écrit lors de l'échange de la communauté HP Sans Fin, cet OS avait pour imposition de rédaction un Hermione-Lupin avec présence de Ron obligatoire. Ne parvenant pas à rendre mes personnages crédibles dans la composition qu'on attendrait habituellement de ce genre de thème, j'ai pris la liberté de n'en faire qu'à ma tête, en changeant légèrement l'ordre d'importance des personnages pré-cités tout en les conservant tous présents. Voilà ce que ça a donné.

* * *

**L'Avenir Commence Maintenant**

_« Ça y est, elle pleure encore... »_

Ron était désespéré. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux ans que tout était fini, et il surprenait régulièrement Hermione en larmes, alors qu'elle se croyait à l'abri du regard des autres.

Et il ne comprenait pas. Depuis la mort du mage noir, tout s'était pourtant bien passé. L'avenir n'avait jamais été si prometteur. La carrière qu'Hermione avait embrassée lui ouvrait toutes les portes qu'elle voulait, son intelligence la plaçant toujours à la première place. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas aller bien...

D'un ton innocent, il demanda:

« - Hermione, ça va? »

« - Oui, oui, » fut la réponse qu'il reçut.

Elle revint de l'autre pièce un petit moment plus tard, s'étant essuyée les yeux et le visage. Soucieux de lui montrer son intérêt, Ron s'approcha d'elle pour lui passer un bras autour des épaules.

« - Tu n'as l'air bien, tu peux te confier à moi, tu sais... »

« - Oh, arrête Ron, c'est pas le moment... »

Elle se détacha de lui avec la mine froncée. Il n'insista pas. Ce ne devait pas être sa bonne semaine, sans doute, et il ne préférait pas s'attirer ses foudres dans ce cas-là.

La seule journée qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble au complet se déroula sans encombre et sans autre alerte. Le reste du temps, ils travaillaient l'un et l'autre. Ron espérait qu'Hermione se stabilise enfin pour qu'ils puissent se marier et fonder une famille. Mais la jeune femme tâtonnait encore, ne sachant pas trop dans quoi exactement elle allait se diriger., et elle ne préférait pas s'engager tant qu'elle ne serait pas sûre. Cela, il le respectait, mais quand même, il commençait à trouver le temps long.

Ils se dirent au revoir, et Ron rentra chez lui comme toutes les semaines, seul. Sauf que cette fois, il prit la peine de marcher un peu avant. Et il réfléchit. Que pouvait bien faire Hermione de tout son temps libre après le travail? Étudier. Oui, sans aucun doute cela devait être sa principale activité, mais tout de même, ce n'était pas l'étude qui la rendait si triste?

Bon, il avait pris sa décision... Il allait la filer! Après le boulot, bien évidemment, il ne pouvait pas s'absenter comme ça, l'air de rien. Mais au moins, il saurait.

***

C'était tellement banal que c'en était presque devenu assommant. Hermione était réglée comme les horloges suisses des Moldus, et faisait toujours la même chose tous les jours.

Mais Ron était décidé à persévérer, au moins jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Et bien lui en prit, ce qu'il constata quand Hermione quitta la maison de ses parents en début de soirée. Il avait relâché son attention, s'attendant au même rituel que les jours précédents, et dut se cacher rapidement... quand il se souvint qu'il s'était mis sous un sortilège de Désillusion, et que donc sa tentative était inutile.

Après s'être morigéné intérieurement, il se mit à suivre Hermione le plus discrètement possible, longeant le bord de rue pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Et puis, alors qu'il passait le coin de la rue, il ne la vit plus.

_« Zut, elle a transplané, » songea-t-il._

Il se précipita là où cela lui semblait le plus plausible et il appliqua le sort qui lui révélerait, il l'espérait, la destination de sa fiancée. Quelques images lui apparurent, et il se concentra dessus pour transplaner à son tour.

Crac!

Il était de l'autre côté. Il regarda autour de lui et poussa un soupir de soulagement en apercevant Hermione... avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche, se souvenant que le but de l'opération était de rester discret. Heureusement, elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

Alors qu'elle marchait lentement, il la suivit, et regarda autour de lui. Il se souvenait de cet endroit. Et cela lui donna un énorme frisson. C'était le cimetière où avaient été enterrés tous ceux qui étaient tombés lors de l'ultime bataille à Poudlard. Que venait faire Hermione dans un endroit aussi glauque?

Il la suivait toujours à distance, jetant un coup d'œil aux tombes près desquelles il passait. Un nœud lui serra la gorge quand il aperçut celle de Fred, et il détourna aussitôt le regard. Hermione s'était arrêtée une allée plus loin. Soucieux de ne pas se faire remarquer, il n'avança pas davantage, et il attendit, tendant l'oreille.

Elle pleurait encore. Mais cette fois elle parlait également. Il écouta attentivement.

« - Mon cher Remus... Tu me manques tellement... »

Comment ça, son cher Remus? Lupin? Elle le tutoyait? Et il lui manquait? Il fronça les sourcils, perturbé.

« - Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier, même si tu me l'as fait promettre avant d'épouser Tonks... »

De plus en plus inquiet, le rouquin se pencha comme s'il allait mieux percevoir que ce n'était qu'un film Moldu qu'il se faisait...

« - Ce n'est pas possible, on a vécu trop de choses ensemble, et maintenant, tu es mort... »

_« Et bien, encore heureux, qu'est-ce que ça serait sinon! » songea Ron._

Il fulminait. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de laisser sa colère prendre le dessus. Tandis qu'Hermione se lamentait encore sur la tombe de son _si cher_ Remus, il s'éloigna. Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Il avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient. Comment avait-elle pu le trahir de la sorte? Bon, techniquement, ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble à ce moment-là, mais voilà, c'était impensable... En tous cas, cela le répugnait. Il aurait pu être leur père!

Quand il fut assez loin, il transplana jusqu'à chez lui. Il ignora royalement sa mère qui insistait pour qu'il mange quelque chose, et s'enferma dans sa chambre pour ruminer. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté qu'ils se fiancent si elle en aimait un autre? Cela le rendait vert de jalousie.

Il secoua la tête. Jaloux d'un mort, il fallait vraiment le faire! Mais oui, pourquoi Hermione s'attachait-elle à un mort alors que lui était là bien vivant! C'était ahurissant...

Finalement, il se coucha, toujours en colère, mais de plus en plus inquiet.

***

Après avoir longuement réfléchi et retourné le problème dans tous les sens, Ron avait, lui semblait-il, trouvé ce qu'il devait faire. Il lui fallait reconquérir Hermione. Seulement il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il devait s'y prendre...

Alors il s'était tourné vers son meilleur ami, Harry.

« - ... et voilà ce que j'ai découvert. J'y comprends rien, tu sais quelque chose? » avait-il dit.

« - Ah non, je ne vois pas. C'est bizarre de la part d'Hermione, tout de même. »

« - Oui, hein? Mais bon, qu'est-ce que je dois faire? »

« - Heu, j'en sais trop rien, je ne sais déjà pas comment je devrais m'y prendre si ça devait m'arriver avec Ginny. »

« - Hey, n'insulte pas ma sœur, tu veux? »

« - Mais non... »

« - ... »

La conversation n'avait débouché sur rien, Harry n'était pas doué. Ron s'était alors tourné vers son père, sans toutefois lui donner les détails.

« - Comment tu ferais toi, si tu devais... hm... reconquérir maman? »

« - Ah, mais tu sais, j'ai déjà dû le faire... »

« - Sérieux? »

« - Tout à fait. »

« - Raconte. »

« - J'avais gaffé... Ta mère n'était pas contente, et je devais me racheter. Le romantisme, il n'y a que ça de vrai, ça marche à tous les coups! Des fleurs, des mots doux, une attention accrue, et c'est de nouveau dans la poche! »

« - Ah, c'est aussi simple que ça? »

« - Parfaitement! »

« - Que tu crois, Arthur Weasley... Si tu t'y connaissais un tant soit peu en femmes, je t'autoriserais à donner des conseils à nos fils, mais là, ce n'est vraiment pas le cas! Ron, n'écoute pas ton père, ça n'a jamais marché, j'ai toujours cédé de mon propre chef! »

« - Ah? »

« - Mais enfin, Molly... »

Voyant que cela allait tourner à l'éventuelle dispute, Ron s'était éclipsé, pas réellement beaucoup plus avancé. Mais il nota tout de même quelque part dans sa mémoire que le romantisme pouvait être un atout.

Finalement, il se décida à aller consulter sa sœur. Amie d'Hermione, elle savait peut-être quelque chose de plus. Elle pourrait en tous cas sans doute mieux l'aider que ses autres sources d'information.

« - Mais, heu, pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi? » avait dit Ginny d'un air embarrassé.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« - Toi, tu sais quelque chose... »

« - Mais non, pourquoi? »

« - Arrête, c'est sérieux, je sais plus quoi faire... »

Sa sœur avait fait la moue, puis avait quand même cédé.

« - En fait, Hermione était amoureuse de Lupin. »

« - Ça, je l'avais quand même compris. Il s'est passé quelque chose? »

« - Plus ou moins... »

« - Arrête de tourner autour du pot, explique. »

« - Et bien, il ne l'a pas vraiment repoussée, mais n'a rien fait non plus. D'après ce que je sais, hein... »

« - Hermione a parlé d'avoir vécu trop de choses avec lui pour l'oublier... »

« - Bah, Lupin était très gentil avec tout le monde... »

« - T'es sûre que tu me mets pas en couleur? »

« - Bon, il a peut-être été encore plus gentil avec elle... »

« - Mouais... Et alors, je fais quoi moi maintenant? »

« - Pour le bien, il faudrait que tu sois aussi gentil que lui... »

« - Quoi, je suis pas gentil? »

« - Tu fais peut-être pas assez attention à elle. »

« - Mais chaque fois que je lui demande, elle me dit qu'il n'y a rien! »

« - Oh, Ron, il faut insister! Il faut être aimable, te montrer attentif et prêt à l'écouter, sans la juger, devenir son confident, pas uniquement son copain. »

« - Hm... Bon, je vais essayer. Mais tout ça c'est des trucs de filles! »

« - Si tu commences comme ça, ça va forcément rater! »

« - Ok, ok... Merci Ginny. »

« - De rien. Allez, dégage, j'ai un fils à nourrir, moi! »

***

Ron ne se sentait pas prêt du tout. Il se sentait même très bête. Il faisait de gros efforts, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air de payer.

Quand ils se voyaient, il faisait en sorte de bien écouter tout ce qu'elle lui disait, et prenait même note pour ne rien oublier, grâce à une plume à papote, afin de satisfaire Hermione au mieux.

Il avait ainsi découvert qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas certains de ses vêtements. Alors il les portait durant la semaine et mettait ceux qu'elle préférait pour la voir. Il avait aussi légèrement changé sa coiffure pour lui faire plaisir. Elle était une grande fan de chocolats, ça il le savait, mais il connaissait maintenant les types qu'elle aimait particulièrement. Ainsi que ses fleurs favorites.

Ayant économisé un peu, il était parvenu à découvrir quel était son restaurant préféré pour pouvoir l'y emmener. La soirée s'était bien passée, mais elle ne lui parlait toujours pas, et il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de cet air triste qui peignait régulièrement son beau visage.

Cela faisait à présent plus d'un mois qu'il se démenait afin d'être l'homme parfait. Et toujours rien. Alors il explosa.

« - Hermione, tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a! »

Surprise, la jeune sorcière l'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds.

« - Mais... »

« - Y a pas de mais, je veux savoir! Je veux que tu me dises pourquoi tu es triste! Tant pis pour les bonnes manières et tout le bazar qu'il faut faire pour amener ça en douceur, ça marche pas! »

« - De quoi tu parles? »

« - Ça fait des semaines que j'essaie de faire attention, que je tiens compte de tout ce que tu me dis, que j'essaie de ressembler à Lupin, que... oups... »

Hermione le regarda avec un air fâché. Le silence qui s'installa entre eux devint très lourd porter pour Ron. Il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise.

« - Tout ça, je le sais, Ron. »

Son ton n'était pas agressif, c'était étrange. Il afficha un air ahuri.

« - Ah bon? »

« - Oui. Tu crois que je n'ai pas entendu la plume qui prenait note? »

Il rougit.

« - Je n'ai pas une bonne mémoire... »

« - Et puis, Ginny a parlé. »

« - Quoi? La garce! »

« - Non, je lui ai demandé ce qui t'arrivait. »

« - Ah oui? »

« - Oui, tu n'étais plus le même, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. »

« - ... »

Il n'en revenait pas. La situation s'était donc complètement renversée.

« - Alors quand j'ai appris que tu m'avais espionnée... »

« - Mais tu ne disais rien! »

« - Laisse-moi parler, Ron Weasley! »

Il n'aimait pas quand elle ressemblait à sa mère.

« - Donc, quand j'ai appris ça, » reprit-elle, « j'ai décidé d'attendre que tu redeviennes toi-même pour parler. »

Mais ce que c'était compliqué, les filles!

« - Je suis désolée, Ron. »

Son ton avait complètement changé, et elle avait baissé les yeux. Il ne dit rien.

« - J'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt, mais je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais, et je ne voulais pas que tu te fâches... »

Il se dit qu'il y avait pourtant de quoi, mais il garda le silence. Ces quelques semaines lui avaient quand même appris l'une ou l'autre chose.

« - Maintenant, je ne sais pas quoi faire... »

Il y avait une réelle détresse dans la voix d'Hermione. Il en fut touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, et quelques larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses fines joues.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, » lui glissa-t-il. « Je suis là, je t'aime, je ne t'abandonne pas. »

Les sanglots de la jeune femme s'intensifièrent.

« - Laisse-le là où il est, et continue avec moi. »

_« Plus romantique que ça, tu meurs, » songea-t-il._

« - Merci, Ron, » murmura-t-elle.

Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains, essuyant quelques larmes.

« - Je t'aime, » lui répéta-t-il.

« - Je t'aime aussi, » répondit-elle.

Et elle se serra encore contre lui. Ron sourit. Il ne saurait sans doute jamais si Lupin avait aimé Hermione. Mais il s'en fichait, parce que même vivant, Lupin n'aurait pas fait le poids!

FIN


End file.
